DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the Investigator's Description): The principle goal of this study is to document long-term psychosexual development as it relates to excess androgen exposure during pre- and postnatal development in women with Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia (CAH) due to 21-hydroxylase deficiency. Additionally, the investigators plan to study the impact of genital surgery on psychosexual development in CAH women. Participants include 150 CAH women over 18 years of age. Comparison subjects include 50 unaffected female siblings or first cousins of CAH participants and 50 patients with polycystic ovary disease (PCO). The specific aims are as follows: (1) determine degree of androgen exposure at various developmental stages in women with CAH, (2) identify factors such as timing and type of genital surgery that influence psychosexual development in women with CAH, (3) assess psychosexual development in women with CAH and (4) investigate relationships between degree of androgen exposure, timing of androgen exposure and genital surgery with psychosexual development in women with CAH. Knowledge gained from this investigation will contribute to our understanding of androgenic influences on individual differences in development and expression of cognitive and sexual behaviors. Furthermore, information obtained from this study will contribute to improved medical and surgical treatment of CAH women.